


Pillow Talk

by channiewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jungwoo smut, NCT drabbles, nct - Freeform, nct imagines, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: jungwoo is away, and you both are a little needy. so jungwoo had an idea to help the both of you.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Pillow Talk

**warnings:** phone sex, masturbation 

  
Your fingers began to glide along your wet slit, moaning as the pads of your fingers barely touched your sensitive clit. “Are you touching yourself, baby?” Jungwoo’s muffled voice said from the other end of the phone. “Yesss,” you whimpered as you began rubbing your clit. “Mmm, tell me how wet you are,” he asked with so much desperation in his voice. **  
**

“I’m so wet, Jungwoo. So wet for you. I wish you were here to help me. I need you so bad.” You hated when he was away. Having to use your fingers or toys to get you off. Tonight Jungwoo thought it would be interesting and try something new to explore if you both had a little phone sex and you were more than happy to oblige.

“I know, baby. I’ll be home in a few days. Now, where were we? Ahh, yes. You were telling me how wet you are. Is it sad that I can taste you right now and not even be there. Your taste is the best thing to ever touch my taste buds. Now do me a favor, love? Finger yourself for me.” You could hear Jungwoo pulling his sweats down. “Okay. Are you going to stroke that big cock of yours Woo?”

Jungwoo groans deeply into the phone and you feel yourself getting more slick. Just hearing him moan is enough to send you over the edge. “Yesss. I wish your lips were wrapped around me instead.” You greedily dip two fingers into your dripping wet core. “Oh fuck, Jungwoo,” you cried out. “My pussy is so warm and wet.” Jungwoo hisses between his clenched teeth. “The best feeling in the world. I can’t wait to bury myself inside you and stay there for days. Fuck, I love you so much, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Jungwoo. Now, tell me what you’re doing right now? I want you to tell me how hard you are for me.” Your cheeks began to heat up, thinking of Jungwoo pumping his hard cock in his big hands. “Uhhh so hard, baby. You close yet, love?” You thrust your fingers at a much faster pace. You close your eyes, envisioning Jungwoo, and how hot he must look right now touching himself. “You’re panting, baby. Make yourself cum. I’m right there with you. Fuckkk,” he stutters.

You could hear Jungwoo adjusting himself in the bed that he was laying in. Moving to get in a more comfortable position. “Jungwoo… I..” you cried out in pleasure as you felt your walls contract around your fingers as you came hard. You closed your eyes as stars exploded behind your eyelids. Jungwoo deeply groans as he pumps his dick in his fist. 

“Damn, baby,” Jungwoo moans as ribbons of cum coat his abdomen. He hisses between his teeth as he brings himself to the brink. It’s completely silent on both ends of the phone line for what seems like hours as you both relax. “Are you still with me, Y/N.” You open your eyes and look up at the ceiling fan that’s spinning in circles. “Yes Jungwoo, I’m still here. This was… ummm.” Trying to find the right word, but you are just speechless.

“Hot?” Jungwoo questioned, spitting out the right word you were looking for. “Don’t you worry, baby. When I get home. I plan to be all over you and making up for lost time. Worshipping every bit of you. Until then, this is the only way we can get off together. But maybe next time we can FaceTime.” 

“How about right now? I mean the night is still young,” You chuckled.


End file.
